A Day in the Life
by dolphinrain
Summary: Ned and Veronica settle in as new parents and spend a day alone in the Treehouse.


A Day in the Life

This has an M-rated story due some intense adult interaction as it focuses on Ned and Veronica and their family life.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World and write because I love these characters and to keep interest in The Lost World alive in a positive way. Tommy Malone is the son of Ned and Veronica Malone and is my original character.)

Veronica finally had a day alone with Ned. The other explorers would be gone for most of the day and the baby was asleep for his afternoon nap. The Treehouse was unusually quiet and she was enjoying the time alone with her family. While she considered all her house mates family, Ned and Tommy were closest to her; her husband and her son.

They ate a light lunch of sandwiches, fresh fruit and iced tea. Now she sat beside him on the balcony snuggled against him as they sipped glasses of more iced tea and feeling the gentle breeze blowing in from the jungle. Tea made with ice, mixed with sugar and a little lemon was a drink Ned had introduced to the explorers. Veronica didn't care for the coffee he and Marguerite craved so much, but the iced tea she enjoyed.

"Ned, do you realize that we're alone?" she purred as she lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm.

He smiled at her. "What's on your mind?"

He grinned as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt then slid her hands inside, admiring his finely muscled chest and abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed.

"It's been some time since we were completely alone," she whispered as she slid into his lap. "Tommy will be asleep for a little while and the others are gone for the day."

"Well then, I suppose we should make the most of it."

They kissed again, this time more passionately as their excitement built. He undid the suede bra, letting it fall away. He continued kissing her as he took one breast in his hand. Her hands unhooked his belt, their lips never parting. She felt warm breath on her cheek as he grinned and she suddenly found herself on her back on the sofa. He struggled for a moment to kick off his boots before laying atop of her. Their lips parted as his mouth kissed her cheek then her sensitive neck. His tongue left a wet trail as he finally reached a breast. He took it in his mouth, his tongue making circular motions over the hardening nipple. One hand cupped her other breast as the other slid down to pull off her loincloth. Her nails were tracing up and down his spine to his hips. He paused in his ministrations to quickly shed the remainder of his clothing.

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered to her as their hands continued to explore each other's body.

After another long passionate kiss, his mouth moved along her skin, tracing a wet line from her neck and across each breast pausing to lick at each nipple then traced a line to her navel then finally between her thighs. She moaned in pleasure as he used his tongue then felt his probing fingers. She lifted her hips and she couldn't stop the soft cry as she soon found herself nearing climax due to his attentions. It wasn't long before he sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Then his mouth slowly made its way back to her lips, as he moved atop her. Her ankles encircled his waist as she felt him enter her. Her hands reached for his chest and she squeezed his nipples, her fingers gently tugging on them. He grunted approvingly as her hands roamed across his skin.

Veronica was amazed at the changes in Ned as she held him to her. There was little sign of the awkwardness she had initially found so endearing. As he moved inside her, she marveled how he had grown since his time on the Plateau. She felt completely at ease with him now, knowing they belonged to each other and how their relationship had finally blossomed.

She moved her hips in rhythm with his movements and soon felt herself reaching climax. He must have sensed it too and grinned almost wickedly at her.

"You like this?" he panted.

"Maybe," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe just enough that I won't let you go."

"Maybe?! Just maybe? Well, maybe you'll like this!"

A few more strong thrusts and she was sent over the edge. A few moments more and he grunted as he too climaxed then lay atop of her. He wrapped his arms around her as he gasped for breath.

"What you do to me," he said as he nibbled her earlobe. He lifted his head to peer in her eyes. "Do you think we can ask the others to watch the baby tonight when they get back?"

She laughed at him. "You are insatiable."

"When it comes to you, yes I am," he laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Insatiable and incorrigible."

"Not incorrigible. Just madly in love with my wife."

She chuckled as she held him to her. They had yet to part and she didn't want him to let go. She glanced to the cradle on the other side of the living area. There was a slight stirring and she sighed.

"He won't be asleep much longer, Ned," she told him.

"I know," he kissed her again. "To be continued?"

"Perhaps another chapter in this story," she replied as she they finally parted. She wrapped a blanket around herself as she wandered over to peer into the cradle. "Not quite awake yet."

She looked back to see Ned watching her. He had a blanket wrapped around his waist as she returned to him. She sat beside him once more as he wrapped the blanket around her and they snuggled together under the soft cotton.

"I really don't think I could be any happier than I am right now," he said. "You know I initially came on Challenger's expedition because I wanted a big story. A story as big as those I wrote about the Great War. I wanted to make a name for myself while impressing some people."

"Namely Gladys," Veronica chuckled.

"Namely Gladys and to prove myself...well...to myself. But in reality I probably would never have met her approval. But, I really do owe her a huge thank you someday."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, if I hadn't wanted to prove myself to her, I might not have come along on the expedition and I would never have what I have now. You and Tommy mean everything to me, Veronica." He leaned over to brush a lock of blond hair from her face and to kiss her brow.

"Do you ever think of returning to London if you find a way off the Plateau?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Ned?" she peered into his face.

"I love you, Veronica and I promised I'd never leave you."

"But…"

"Maybe someday I'll want to return there. But I can't imagine ever leaving here without you and Tommy. I know you'll never leave without finding out what happened to your parents. I hope someday maybe I can show you where I grew up in Chicago and New York. I'd love to show Tommy how to build a snowman someday, but I love being here with you." He kissed her lips.

"And I do love you, Ned."

She returned his kiss as he wrapped his arms around her again. Just as he cupped one breast, they heard a whimpering from the cradle and both began to laugh.

"Tommy, you really need to work on your timing," Ned chuckled as he climbed out from under the blanket. He reached for another that was draped over a nearby chair, wrapped it around his waist and padded softly to the cradle. He grinned widely at the smiling face of his son as he picked up the boy.

"Oops, someone stinks," he wrinkled his nose. "There are skunks back in the States that are very jealous right now."

"Here, I'll change him," Veronica reached for him.

"No, that's alright, I don't mind."

Veronica smiled at him as he reached for clean towels and a cloth to change the baby into. Ned was cooing and smiling at his son and she heard Tommy giggling. Once the boy was cleaned and wearing a fresh linen, Ned cradled the boy to him, talking softly and bouncing him gently. Fatherhood certainly seemed to agree with the journalist. Finally he carried the boy over to his mother and they sat on the couch together.

"Maybe tomorrow we could go visit Assai," Veronica said as he gently bounced the boy beside her. "I'd like to see her and her daughter. Jaddax* as well."

Ever since Ned had rescued the young Zanga girl, Jaddax had become a frequent visitor to the Treehouse, often accompanying Assai whenever the child's mother would permit. The child loved to help with the baby. Ned often commented the girl reminded him of his own sister, Agatha**, bright, friendly and a little mischievous. Marguerite would tease that Jaddax had a crush on the journalist to which Ned would reply he was already spoken for.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ned agreed. He laughed when Tommy tried to grab his finger and suck on it. "I just want tonight alone with you."

"You really are insatiable," she lightly punched his arm.

"When it comes to you, yes I am."

Reluctantly the adults got dressed and cleaned the area around the sofa and balcony. Ned hurried to take the blankets soiled from their activities to soak them in the wash area while Veronica fed the baby. He would take them outside to thoroughly dry before the others returned home. After setting the blankets to soak, he then went into the larder to find cured tapir steaks. These would be placed in a pan with vegetables from the garden to roast for dinner. He chuckled as he silently called himself 'domesticated' since he and Veronica had become a committed couple.

They hadn't had a formal ceremony in a church in front of a large gathering of friends and family. Just a few words were exchanged in front of the other Treehouse residents as well as Assai and Jarl acting as witnesses. Both Ned and Veronica were content to have things simple. Challenger had been touched when they asked him to act as the officiate. He and the others agreed they would file any necessary paperwork for the couple once they left the Plateau. Marguerite was the maid of honor while Finn was a lovely bridesmaid, wearing the blue dress belonging to Veronica's mother. Jaddax had been the flower girl and delighted in her role.

"You're next," Ned had whispered to Roxton when the hunter couldn't stop exchanging glances with Marguerite. The hunter had warmly hugged his friend, congratulating the journalist he considered as close as a brother.

There had been music played on the record player and a meal as fine as any French chef could have prepared. Roxton and Ned had spent two days hunting for red brocket deer, birds Ned had once nicknamed 'Bush-chicken Arthur' and tapir. There were vegetable dishes, fruit, and wine. Ned had even made trout almondine, at Marguerite's request. He caught a large arapaima when no trout could be found and Brazil nuts from native sources.

Marguerite had insisted on being in charge of the decorations and designing a cake. Of course she needed Finn's help to bake the cake. Despite teasing comments about charging for her seamstress abilities she was delighted to help refit a simple white dress that had once belonged to Abigail Layton. With a few adjustments and colorful dried flowers for garnishment, Veronica was a beautiful bride. Veronica admitted the Treehouse never looked so elegant with the decorations of flowers, colorful streamers made of vine and cloth. Marguerite showed a true gift for the arrangements. Two years ago she had taken on the task as the main seamstress for the Treehouse residents and even Roxton was impressed with her skills.

There had been a few gifts for the couple. Gifts of new clothes, a new knife for Ned from Jarl, and cooking utensils from Assai for Veronica. Jarl explained that a new knife was essential for a man to provide for his growing family. These were traditional gifts exchanged among the Zanga. Jaddax had made a pair of bracelets of strong twine, two strands of linen and colored stones. The strands of linen were one of yellow for Veronica's hair and blue for Ned's eyes. The twine and linen were woven together as the couple's love for each other bound them together. Marguerite had surprised them with two rings from the pirate treasure she still had hidden somewhere in the jungle. She insisted rings were absolutely necessary for a married couple. The rings were heavy gold each set with an emerald. Both Ned and Veronica were deeply touched.

As Ned made his way into the kitchen, he glanced over to Veronica who was wandering about the Treehouse pointing to objects and naming them for Tommy in her arms. With the baby's arrival there had been significant changes to the Treehouse. After the initial 'ohs' and 'ahs', came the reality of sleepless nights and sometimes sleepless days. There were diaper changes and feedings at two, four and six in the morning. Ned and Veronica found themselves leaving the Treehouse less often. Finn and Marguerite had agreed to take on some of Veronica's chores as she tended the baby. Challenger kept a close eye on the baby's development especially after his rough start. There was also Veronica's recovery.

Postpartum had settled on the new mother with sudden bursts of anger and sadness, often both at the same time. She tended to snap more easily in the first few days. Some of it was her hormones, Challenger said but some due to a lack of rest. At one point Veronica had taken one of Ned's journals, throwing it at him. Ned had finally snapped as well asking if she was taking over as the resident nag. He had regretted the words the moment he spoke them and spent almost two weeks trying to make up for it. Veronica seemed to finally be having less of the mood swings and was finally enjoying her new role.

Tommy's appetite was definitely increasing as he neared four and a half months. He was able to sit up somewhat and roll over. He babbled whenever he looked at the adults. Finn had awarded herself the title of best aunt to which Ned quickly agreed unless Marguerite called HERSELF the best aunt. Both were quick, however, to relinquish the title when the baby needed a change or when he suffered bouts of colic.

"We understand each other perfectly," Finn would laugh whenever she babbled in return to Tommy.

On more than one occasion, Challenger was caught playing peek-a-boo when he thought no one was looking. The first time Finn caught him, she called him a natural, to which he unsuccessfully tried to deny playing games. He was simply studying the child's hand eye coordination and development.

Challenger and Roxton had repaired the old cradle Veronica once slept in as a child. They polished it and smoothed any splinters. They covered the inside with soft suede as a cushion and added wheels to it so it could more easily be moved from room to room. For now it sat empty as Veronica set Tommy on the floor. She piled cushions around him as a barrier along with a few toys, a stuffed bear, a rattle Roxton had made and a toy baseball. Ned had asked Marguerite to make the little white ball of soft material. His son would one day learn to play his father's favorite game. Roxton countered that rugby was a more civilized sport and would be willing to teach his surrogate nephew one day as well as hunting if the boy showed an interest.

"How about we make a fruit pie for dessert tonight?" Veronica suggested as she began gathering ingredients.

"I think I saw apples in the basket," Ned replied. He smiled at the thought of an apple pie.

"I can start this if you want to write in your journal," she offered as she kissed him on the cheek. "You haven't had much of a chance to lately."

He hesitated for a moment before agreeing. If he sat at the table, he could watch both Veronica and Tommy. As he opened the journal he noticed there were only a few blank pages left. After this he had one journal left. He wondered how he could continue as a journalist without paper to write on. Perhaps they could locate that group of Egyptians ruled by Nefertiti and ask about their papyrus. Perhaps Challenger would have an idea or Finn with her twenty-first century knowledge might have an idea.

Ned wrote about the events of the past few days, nothing too exciting but he still liked to record even the most mundane things sometimes. He heard a sharp chirp from the cushion circle and glanced over to Tommy who was shaking the rattle. The rattle Roxton had made was in fact Tommy's favorite toy. It was made of a turtle shell, the holes covered by soft suede and filled with dried beans. It had a smooth polished handle covered with more suede. Ned had asked Roxton how he made it but the hunter just smiled saying that was his secret.

There was another excited chirp and Ned gave up writing. He went over to Tommy and sat down beside him. Tommy was on his stomach lightly shaking the rattle in his fingers. When he saw his father he grinned and began babbling loudly. Ned picked up the bear and started making it dance, swinging the stuffed legs and singing wordless notes. Tommy giggled even louder.

Veronica looked up from where she was spooning pie mixture into a crust. She laughed when she saw her husband make a stuffed toy dance and making sound effects with his tongue. She murmured the word "Mature."

Ned reached into the circle of cushions when the rattle slipped from Tommy's fingers. As he reached in, he couldn't help wrinkling his nose.

"What? Again?" he shook his head. He glanced over to Veronica and sighed as he got to his feet. "This is not one of the joys of parenthood."

Ned went to the stack of neatly folded linen cloths they used for diapers. As he turned back he felt something cold and slick glide across his ankle. He hadn't put his boots back on and looked down to see a red, yellow and black snake glide across his foot. Ned froze, resisting the urge to move quickly, fearing the animal might strike.

"Veronica," he called in hushed tones. "Veronica."

His wife looked over at the sound of his urgent voice. Her curious glance turned to fearful concern when she saw the coral snake gliding across Ned's foot and ankle. There was barely time to consider how the animal got there as she reached for a large knife.

"Don't move, Ned," she ordered and threw the knife, striking the creature in the head, firmly pinning it to the floor.

The snake writhed and contorted as Ned quickly pulled his foot away. He was shaking slightly. Ned could face raptors and T-rexes without a problem, look at Tribune's ugly face without batting an eyelash. But he really did not like snakes. He briefly recalled when Marguerite had turned into a tropical rattlesnake while he had been some kind of eagle. He only knew what he had become as he recalled seeing his reflection at the time. He was brought back into the moment as the snake at his feet hissed loudly in its death throes and finally lay still. Veronica was by his side wanting to look at his ankle.

"Did it bite you?" she asked fearfully as he shook his head.

"No, just startled me," he admitted. "How the hell did that thing get in here anyway?"

"Perhaps in the laundry the last time we took the basket down. It might have crawled in to warm itself and was carried up without any of us knowing."

Ned looked down at the snake. "We are checking this place to make sure that's the only one." He paused as he glanced over to his son. "After I change him."

The remainder of the afternoon was relatively uneventful. By the time the other explorers stepped off the elevator the Treehouse was filled with the aroma of the tapir ham along with carrots and squash. Squash and apples were mashed for Tommy to eat. There was also the apple pie, coffee and hot tea.

Roxton told how they had encountered three raptor like troodons near the windmill. These dinosaurs showed more intelligence and cooperation as they attempted to hunt the humans than any they had previously encountered. The explorers had managed to climb a tree to escape the creatures The timely arrival of a young deer had distracted the reptiles long enough for the explorers to escape. Challenger believed these dinosaurs showed true problem solving abilities and could prove even more dangerous than a T-rex.

Ned and Veronica told of the coral snake and again pondered how it got into the Treehouse. It was agreed it probably was brought up unaware by one of the residents. Finn argued good naturedly that she would have been faster with her crossbow and she challenged Veronica to a friendly match soon. Over the next few days the Treehouse occupants found themselves cautiously peering under tables and behind doors, reaching more carefully on shelves but no more snakes were found.

Once dinner was eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Ned and Veronica found themselves casting glances at each other. They would brush each other's hand when they thought no one was looking. At one point he cornered her in the kitchen but found themselves parting rather quickly when Roxton came in. The hunter tried to hide the smirk on his face as Ned rushed out, trying to fix his rumpled shirt.

Finn saw them as well and finally couldn't help laughing. The couple was fooling no one and finally Finn leaned over to Veronica.

"I think you need to cool him down before he boils over," she told the older girl. "Hey, I got Tommy covered."

Veronica hesitated as she glanced around for the others. Challenger had retired to his room for the night while Roxton and Marguerite were occupied with tasks of their own, sitting rather close together on the balcony.

"Vee, just take advantage of this offer because I'm not offering it twice." Finn went over to sit beside Tommy. She picked up the stuffed bear, making it dance almost exactly the same as Ned had done earlier that day.

Veronica took one final glance at them then at Ned who was watching Finn and Tommy with a grin on his face. She came over to him and took his hand in hers. He looked up into her eyes and his expression was a mirror of her own desire and love. Together they made their way into their room.

Once in the room, Veronica was barely able to get the door locked when she felt Ned put his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Down, boy," she giggled as she turned to hug him back.

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate you killing that snake before it could bite me," he whispered as he lightly nibbled her ear.

She laughed as they kissed, slowly at first but with more excitement as their passion built. Their bodies pressed close together, their clothes soon in piles on the floor as they made their way to the bed.

"Besides, you promised me a sequel," she felt warm breath on her cheek as he laughed.

Over the next hour or so, Ned did indeed show her his appreciation as they continued with their activities from earlier that day. When they had finished with their passionate lovemaking, they lay snuggled together under the blanket.

"I always did like happy endings," Ned told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Who says that's the end?" she teased as she ran her fingers across his bare chest. "I'm just getting started with you. Tonight, I intend to make you a very happy man."

Roxton walked past the closed door on his way to his own room. He paused briefly when he saw a piece of paper hung on the door. There were words in Finn's handwriting. He snickered and walked away. The paper read "DO NOT DISTURB."

THE END

*Jaddax is a Zanga child Ned rescued from slavers in my M-rated story 'Nightmare'.

**Agatha is Ned's sister and another original character. She is explained in another story of mine.

I continue to write stories for The Lost World to help keep interest in the series alive in a positive way. I write as a fan of the show and for other fans and I will continue to write whenever inspiration moves me to write. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read my stories and I do appreciate any constructive criticism.


End file.
